


everything that happens is from now on.

by Skamtrash



Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Angst, Engagement, Fluff, Height difference, Isak in glasses is all we need, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Protective Even, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Smol Isak, Smut, Take a drink every time they say baby, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: part three of the uni au where even messes around and has sworn off dating but then he meets Isak, who flips everything upside down by being the sweetest and most precious person.their life after being together for six years featuring a bit of angst as usual, alot of future planning, married life being 10/10, adding a member to their family and them being cute as shit.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596226
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	everything that happens is from now on.

That last work free summer was _their_ summer. A summer of love. Isak didn't take on an internship, he gave himself these months to rest and Even was applying to jobs, intending to begin in autumn. 

Isak had spent the entire summer at Even's family home, only going to visit his mom once every couple of weekends. They couldn't stay away from each other and spent the months at the beach, eating out, at local festivals, hiking, they did everything together.

And then the time for Isak to go back to school creeped up on them. And it was harder than they could of imagined. There were a lot of tears and a lot of promises but they knew they'd make it. 

They visited each other twice a month for a weekend. Being away from Even was hard but also everyone knowing he was away from Even was harder. Some people didn't seem to care that he was in a relationship and be insistent upon hitting on him, some intoxicated people would be mean and paint scenarios in his head of what Even could get away with since they're not physically together. And it hurt. But he knew he and Even were it for each other and they'll be fine. 

.

That was four years ago. Isak graduated two years ago from university and the couple is now cohabitated in their Oslo apartment. Isak is now in medical school but thankfully its not too far from their apartment so he still sees Even every night, his now fiance.

It happened a couple months after Isak graduated from school. Even felt like he had been planning it for years. They've been together for six years after all. They always knew they would first travel together after Isak graduated so they decided on a summer holiday in the south of France. And Isaks cheesiness and love for the romantic completely rubbed off on Even that trip and he spoiled Isak rotten and on their last night, when they took a guided boat ride through the bluest water they're ever seen, Even proposed. And Isak squealed and started jumping around but Even had to remind him they were in a boat and Isak jumped into Even's arms anyway and kissed him for the rest of the ride. The tour guides stayed quiet and they let the couple indulge in their love as they pleased.

Their life was a world different than all those years back. Even is a graphic designer freelance and working with a company and contrary to Isak in university's thoughts, Even is actually holding down the fort while Isak is in medical school. He's getting stipends thankfully so Even isn't completely alone in their finances but he's definitely contributing the higher percentage but it's for Isaks future so he doesn't mind. 

Even is whipping up a stir fry for dinner. He worked from home today and on those days, he loved having food ready for Isak after his long days. Isak comes home when the food is almost ready. 

"Baby?" Isak calls out 

"Kitchen" Isak kicks his shoes off in the foyer and walks into the kitchen and gives Even a kiss and wraps his arms around him, "Smells so good."

"Its almost ready. Are you hungry?" 

Isak nods and hops on the counter. 

"Did you eat today?" Even ask, still at the stove. When Isak doesn't reply, Even looks back at Isak annoyed.

"I know Even, I was just stressed and I forgot. I'll get better." He swears. 

"Im serious baby, you need to be eating and you're there all day." Even says dropping the fork and walking up to Isak and the younger blond rests his arms on his shoulders, "I know, I'll just have two servings of dinner." He compromises with a kiss. Even gets Isak a spoonful and feeds him a bite.

Isak nods, "Really good"

"Go sit down" He says patting his thigh. "I'll get you a bowl."

Isak goes to table at the island and Even brings their two bowls of stir fry and grabs them glasses of wine as they sit for dinner

"Tell me about your day" Even says as Isak kicks his feet up on Even's lap under the table as they're across from each other. 

They dig into their food and catch up on their busy work days. And something about Isak is a bit off and Even cant figure out exactly what it is. When they're all done and Even is about to get up and take their dishes, Isak gets up to sit in Evens lap.

"What's up?" Even ask.

"Want to ask you something"

Even nods in encouragement.

"My class is having this formal event, to like mingle and meet some people in the field and we're supposed to dress up and we get to have a plus one. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course, when is it?"

"Next Friday."

"I'll be there." Isak smiles and gives him a sweet kiss and caresses his face, "Thanks for dinner. I love you "

Even narrows his gaze, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, just--youre acting a little different."

"Everything's okay" He smiles and kisses him again, "I'll wash the dishes" 

As Isak stands up, Even pulls Isak back in his lap, "Don't lie to me. Please."

Isak sighs and just looks down at his hands, "Its nothing, it's just this guy in my class. He's been flirting with me a lot and he doesn't care when I say I'm in a relationship and that Im engaged. And he's really inappropriate." He admits. 

"Is he going to be there next week?" Even ask.

Isak nods, "Everyone will be"

"I'll talk to him then. Nothing to worry about, baby, okay?" 

Isak nods and smiles softly and kisses his cheek, "I'll do dishes and then Netflix?"

.

Isak is simultaneously quite nervous and excited about the gala they're having. A chance to mingle with some known names and faces in the medical field, hopefully have something lined up for when he graduates.

The couple is decked out in their suits, entering the venue hand in hand. Isak smiles excited to see some of his classmates and hugs them, introducing his fiance. Even is being his sweet and charming self and when there's a lull in the conversation, Even kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, "Which one is the guy?"

"I don't see him" Isak says back quietly. They all chat in the hallway before the event is starting up. They all enter the main room and gather at the tables with their name tags. There's a lot of speakers at the podium , a lot of introductions before they're allowed to start mingling. Even stays at his table nursing his drink, watching Isak network and get contact info to pursue something further in his career and he can't help but be proud of him. 

"You're the infamous Even?" He hears someone say.

He turns around and sees a redhead with a green gown on. 

"Um that's me, I don't know about infamous though." 

She sits down beside him, "I'm Taylor. You're Isaks boyfriend, right?"

"Fiance, yeah. So does he talk about me or something?"

"Yeah, mostly to get Sean to back off though."She chuckles.

"Sean? The guy that flirts with him? "

She nods. 

"What's his deal anyway? Isak mentioned him but I don't really know what's going on."

"Well, he's been at it since the beginning of the semester. Trying to get with Isak and we all know you're together, he told us and told Sean. But Sean is a rare breed and doesn't care about that. So he just always flirts with Isak, sometimes we'll be in biology, maybe learning about some body part and he'll just say aloud what he wants to do with Isaks. Stuff like that. It's all really childish so we ignore him."

Even just shakes his head and looks back into the crowd, trying to spot his boy, "Did you see Isak leave?"

Taylor turns around looking into the crowd, "Um--"

"I'll be back." He says in a rush and starts looking for him, scurrying through the crowds. He leaves into the hall and that's when he sees him. Isak trying to wriggle his arm out of the douche's grip, "You're hurting me. Let go."

"Isak--"

"He said let go." Even says, striding over and pushing the dude back and gently pushing Isak behind him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

The guy has a slimy smirk on his face, "Is this him, Isak?" He glances at Even up and down, assessing him and then looks at Isak, peeking beyond Evens shoulder, "I can give it to you better, Isak." Sean shoots him a wink and already Even has had enough. He grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pushes him back up against the wall, his feet hovering above the ground. Isak looks at the two panicked and back at the room filled with colleagues, "Baby, don't do anything please." He begs. "Remember why we're here" He chimes in, not sure if Even is paying him any attention but he cant screw this opportunity up. 

"You better leave Isak alone. Don't look at him, don't talk to him and you damn sure better keep your hands off of him, understood?"

When the guy chuckles, Even goes to wrap his hand around his neck, "Understood?"

He forces out a yes and Even drops him before taking Isaks hand and heading back to the event. Isak squeezes Evens hand, trying to get his attention. He tugs him a little harder until Even turns to him and Isak gets worried seeing he's red in the face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He fakes a smile. "I don't want to ruin your night so go mingle"

Isak shakes his head and tugs on Even's jacket and pulls him closer, "Talk to me"

"That dude, he just fucking pissed me off. Acting so smug and entitled, he's so fucking rude. You're _with_ me, Isak"

"I know, baby." He insists. 

"If he touches you again." He seethes. "You need to tell me, okay? And you need to talk to your professor, he shouldn't be talking to you however the fuck he wants in class and getting away with it."

Isak nods and leans up to kiss him to relax him, "I love you" He reminds

"I love you too." He replies. "Go mingle, I'm just gonna take a walk. Call my mom or something."

"You okay?" Isak ask nervously, holding his hand out. 

Even takes his small hand, kissing it, "Yeah, I'm good. Just want to let you network and do your thing" He smiles and kisses his cheek and walks off.

Isak stands in the middle of the floor helpless. He can't network if he tried because he just wants to be with Even. He got a number of contacts earlier and thinks he's made a good impression and staying any longer to talk when he's scatterbrained won't help anyone. He finds Taylor and tells her to tell the professor he wasn't feeling well if she asks for him. 

He leaves the space, trying to find Even in the halls. He leaves the building and notices him down the street, with his back towards him. As he gets closer, he's watching Even kick around a rock as he speaks on the phone, having not noticed him yet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now but I don't know, it made me so fucking angry. I don't want to ruin this for him but you should of saw the guy, mom, he's so fucking rude and didn't even care that I was there. Who's to tell what would happen if no one else is there? It fucking scares me. Isaks small and-- and--"

Silence on his end. 

"Yeah I know, I'm not trying to think like that but he's that type of person. And I'll never forgive myself if he did something to Isak."

Silence. Speaking on the other end. 

"Yeah, he's still inside. I just--if I saw that dickhead again, I don't know if I would of been able to stay calm so I just left, I really wanted to punch him but not there. This is important to Isak." 

Silence. 

"Yeah, yeah that sounds nice. I'm sure he'll like that. I'll tell him."

"I know, I know. Thanks mom, I love you. Bye."

Even hangs up and sighs when he pockets his phone and turns around to head back and halts when he sees Isak.

"Hey" Even smiles. "Is everything okay? Why are you out here?"

Isak walks up to him and kisses Evens chin, "I think I had enough for tonight."

"Already? Did something else happen?" His eyes darkening

"No, no. I just think it's better for us to go. And I heard you on the phone, please don't worry. I think he got the message and I don't want every time I'm at school for you to think he's going to hurt me."

Even swallows the lump in his throat, "it does scare me." He admits. "The way he was holding onto you and wouldn't let go." Even chokes up, tears building up. "If he ever fucking did something, I--"

"Hey, hey. Stop thinking like that. That's not going to happen, okay? It's not. I'm okay." Isak wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck, "I'll be okay."

He pulls back and leans up to kiss him, "Lets go home" Isak takes Even's hand and they head back home to eat leftovers in their underwear while watching a lighthearted comedy which is what they needed to end the night. 

.

Even cant help himself but check in when his baby is in school because to be frank, he's terrified. 

_hi gorgeous, everything okay?_

_yes :) thanks for checking in. stop worrying though, I can sense your nerves from here lol. I have a meeting with the professor today during lunch so I'll let you know how it goes. how's work?_

_can't help but worry, I love you. and it's good, working on some wedding graphics for a client. speaking of, we should probably get to planning ours ;)_

_love the sound of that. our wedding 🙂 but yes, lets start this weekend?_

_yeah! have a good day, keep me updated❤ and make sure you eat some lunch. I put some snacks in your bag._

_I will, love u!_

.

A couple hours later when Even is eating with some of his colleagues, he realizes he's getting a call from Isak. Mouth half full, he excuses himself from the table,

"Isak, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He chuckles. "I told you to relax but I did talk to my professor."

"And what did she say?"

"She'll talk to him. She thought we were friends and it was banter so she ignored it but I told her it made me uncomfortable to come to class because of that so she's going to talk to him, make sure he doesn't do that and if need be, she teaches the same class at another time so she can switch him out of he doesn't because it's considered harassment."

"That's good, that makes things a little better, yeah?"

"Mhmm. I also ate some of the snacks you made, they were good."

"Good, are you going to make it to lunch for a meal?"

"I'm in the library but Taylor is going to grab me some pasta."

"Okay perfect. I'm going to finish up my lunch. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay." He giggles. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, I just love you, thats all."

"Okay silly, I'll see you later." He smiles. He loves his boy so much. 

"Okay, bye."

Even sits back down at the table and his co-workers are looking at him.

"What?"

"Was that Isak?" One ask.

"Yeah."

"We can tell, you're fucking red in the face, dude. Jeez, do you pop a boner just hearing his voice?" He laughs. 

Even flips him off and continues eating his lunch. 

.

That Saturday, Even is sat on the couch, his legs posted up on the coffee table with Isak curled into his side into a ball, with his head resting on Even's shoulder. 

"What about this?" Even ask flipping through another wedding magazine, looking at venues in Oslo.

"I dunno, it's too pretty."

"You said you wanted it to be bright and white."

"But a little rustic would be nice" 

So they keep looking and shuffling through magazines until Even hears Isak say, "That looks nice."

"Fucking Finally" Even jokes as he circles the venue and Isak lifts his head and looks up at him glaring, "Why are you being mean to me?"

"I was kidding baby, come on. Don't act like that." But Isak just moves away and curls on the other side of the coach. 

"Isak, I was kidding." He sighs. He sits up and walks on his knees to the other side of the couch. He lifts Isaks head up by his chin and kisses his lips, "Sorry"

"Don't you want our wedding to be perfect?" Isak ask.

"It doesn't have to be. I just want it to be good for us and for us to he happy. That's it." 

"I want it to be perfect so I'm sorry if I can't make a decision"

"You don't need to say sorry, I get it. How about we look up our own ideas and come together tomorrow and talk about them?" 

Isak nods and softly mutters, "I like that."

"That's good." Even smirks and leans back down to kiss Isak again. He goes to pull back but Isak whines so he keeps their lips locked, kissing him. Suddenly, Even feels Isaks hand squeezing him through his pants. Even doesn't know what suddenly turned Isak on but he isn't complaining. He rubs him through his pants and feels him perking up by the minute. They separate and Isak pushes Even down to lie on his back and climbs on top or him, unbuttoning his pants. 

"A little horny?" Even teases.

Isak glares at him, hands coming to a standstill. Even chuckles, "I'm kidding" and tugs his pants all the way off.

He pulls Isak down to hover on top of him, his hands coming down to his hips, "Why are you so cranky today?"

"I dont know, I'm sorry" He sighs and just rests his head on Even's chest. "I think just the planning is stressing me out."

"Okay, well this is good. We'll have sex and forget about that for a little bit. Sound good?" And so they do and Even fucks Isak into oblivion until he can't even remember what he was stressed about.

.

The months fly by filled with work, and meeting new friends from their work, game nights, wedding and future planning.

Their wedding happens seven months later. It's very small and intimate, exactly what they wanted. In a reasonable priced rustic and brick building with glass windows towards the end of summer. They have about fifty guests, their closest friends and family. They walk down the aisle, but untraditionally. They walk down the aisle together hand in hand. No parents giving a send off to their child, they broke traditions. Even's childhood friend played a song on piano for them as they walked down the aisle. They shared their vows, their most intimate vows having already been read to each other as they were getting ready. They kiss a little too long when they're pronounced husbands. They forgot there's a crowd watching but they have a great dance party with their guests that evening. And this was it, the beginning of married life. 

The morning after, Isak wakes up stretching, twisting and turning in bed. His eyes flutter open and the sun is shining through their transparent, yellow curtains. He turns over and smiles to himself seeing Even sleeping beside him, his face smushed on his hand where his wedding band lies. Isak slides closer to him and throws his leg over Even's waist. He runs his hands through Even's soft hair and just stares at him fondly. His thumb runs down Evens eyebrows, down his nose and caresses his cheek and down to his pink lips, swiping his thumb across them and suddenly his thumb is being caught in between Even's teeth. Isak squeals with a giggle and tries to pull his finger back as Even wakes up. He catches Isaks hand by his wrist, pulling it out of his mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smile guiltily, pulling the blanket up to hide his smirk.

"I felt you touching me in my sleep."

Isak shakes his head, "Nope, you're imagining things." He chuckles and crawls under the blanket. Even follows suite and gives Isak a morning kiss.

"You're my husband." Isak smiles. 

Even bites his lips and curls his arm around Isak, "And you're mine."

"Like that when I kiss your hand, I can kiss your ring now." He says interlocking their hands together. 

"I got us a little something." Even says climbing out of bed but Isak whines, trying to get him to come back to no avail. He digs through his closet, ruffling through and holds up the mugs.

Isak squints and nods, "Nice."

Even chuckles, "You can't even see what it is, can you?"

Isak laughs and shakes his head. He reaches over to grab his glasses and slips them on. Isak immediately pouts seeing the two mugs with an engraving of Valtersen-Bech Naesheims, "That's so cute." He sits up and crawls to the edge of the bed and has a better look at the mugs, "I like them. That's so sweet. I didnt think of getting anything, Im sorry."

"You didn't have to, I just thought it'd be nice." Even says placing the mugs on their dresser, "So what are we doing today? First day as a married couple?" 

Isak shrugs, "Let's just go to the park, get some pizza." He suggests and holds his arms up to be picked up. Even picks Isak up off the bed and holds him in his arms, his hands on his butt, keeping him up. Isak gives soft, pecks to Even's lips, smiling down at him, "You're so beautiful." Even mutters against his lips. 

Before they head to the park, they give a call to their parents after the busy day yesterday. They have a picnic in the park with their pizza and indulge in one of the wine bottles they were gifted yesterday as they soak up the sun. 

That evening, they have married sex for the first time. After the jam packed day yesterday, both of them were too exhausted to move after flopping down onto their bed last night. But tonight it happened. And nothing was particularly different except the occasional thought that they get to have this the rest of their life. 

.

They take a small honeymoon trip. They don't have much money to dish out but a couple days in Morocco was a gift from Evens mom. And when they return, it's back to another year of medical school for Isak.

.

"Does it feel weird? Like do you feel more adult?" Jonas ask as he stuffs popcorn in his mouth as _Joker_ plays on the screen. 

"Sometimes, like I'm the only one married in my class so when everyone is talking about going out for the weekend to hook up, I can't relate but at the same time, we've been together so long, it feels like it's always been like this."

"I need your luck, dammit. How long do I have to wait." 

Isak chuckles, "Don't rush it because then you're going to try to find anyone and it won't work out."

"You know I'm the reason you two are together. I had to talk some sense into him so he would go on that date. He didn't know what he was giving up."

"Well thank you." He smiles. "He was so stubborn back then. It's weird to think he's the same guy as I met then. Who literally put his penis in my hand after exchanging like three words."

Jonas barks out a laugh, "I never knew that."

"Yeah, he thought I wanted to hook up with him."

"I mean, can you blame the dude? Everyone wanted to hook up with him. He was hot."

Isak narrows his gaze, "Trying to make a move on my husband, Vasquez?"

"If I was into that, who knows? Maybe I would of been with him instead."

Isak laughs and rolls his eyes, "Well no need to fantasize. Maybe tomorrow, I'll go out with you to get a girl and be your wingman. I'll try to deal with a straight bar for one night."

.

Isak hates the straight bar as soon as he steps in. Too many heterosexuals, too much breasts out for his homosexual eyes.

"Dude, this is fucking heaven!" Jonas cheers. Isak laughs and drags Jonas to the bar and orders them drinks. As they wait, Isak ask his best friend if there's anyone he's interested in. Not yet but Jonas keeps an eye out. 

Two drinks down after thirty minutes, Jonas sees her. He nudges Isak with his elbow, "The girl in the yellow, bro."

She's sweet, Isak thinks. She's in a yellow v neck halter top, showing off her clavicle and perky chest. Its hot but still modest. Shes wearing black glasses, has a sleek black bob and is nursing her drink with her group of friends. 

"Want to go over there?" Isak ask. "Or I can go first and bring her over?" Jonas agrees with the second idea. Isak throws back the rest of his drink and heads over, "Hey girls" He greets softly. They turn to him confused and Isak holds his hand out to the girl, "Isak."

"Jess."

"Jess, lovely to meet you. How's your night been?"

She shrugs with a smirk, "It might be better now." 

Isak eyes widen, "Um, I'm actually married but do you want to meet my friend?" He ask gesturing to Jonas. "He thinks you're gorgeous and apparently I'm a great wingman so I was sent over." He chuckles, "Hes kind of sickeningly charming." She smiles and nods, following Isak to the bar. 

Isak introduces the two and they get to talking. Isak orders another drink and just sips on it, letting the two be. Within fifteen minutes, they're making out. And Isak thinks his job is done. He shoots Jonas a text that he can read later when he comes up for air.

_don't swallow her tongue. I'm heading home but have fun. let me know how it goes._

Isak creeps through the front door around 1 in the morning. He gets rid of his clothes in the living room so he wouldn't wake Even up. He tip toes on their creaky floors to his bedroom when he hears Evens voice, "Oh fuck Isak!"

Isaks eyes widen as he hears more whimpers and groans. He peaks open the bedroom door and sees Even sound asleep. He giggles and quietly walks in and climbs into bed. He lifts the blanket to inch inside and sees Even is hard as a rock in his boxers. Isak just finds it all too humorous but he's too tired to try relieve him so he passes out. 

The next morning, he wakes up and Even is rifling trough their dresser. "Good morning." He groans and stretches out. 

Even turns back and smiles looking down at Isak, "Hi gorgeous, how was your night? Did Jonas find someone?"

"Yeah. I left early because they were making out. How was yours?"

Even shrugs, "Chill, didn't do much"

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Even brows furrow, "No, I don't."

Isak smirks, "Yes you do."

"What was I saying?"

"You were moaning. My name"

"Oh" Even blushes. 

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't remember."

Isak raises his brows challenging him. 

'What, Isak?" He laughs. "I don't"

"Well whatever it was had you really hard and I'd be open to it if you just tell me."

"Youweretiedup" He mumbles. 

"Hmm?" 

"I had you tied up" He confesses. 

"You want to do that to me?" Isak ask innocently. They haven't dabbled much in bringing different items into the bedroom. Even shrugs and nods and so Isak brings his wrists together, holding them out to Even to do as he wants with him. Even looks down at Isak giving him that innocent look through his long lashes and his glasses and his dick is already showing interest in his boxers. 

"Tie me up" Isak says. And Even doesn't need to be told twice so he scurries through their place to find something to wrap Isak up in. He finds some scarves and returns to the bedroom and Isak is sitting at the edge of the bed sitting on his knees, his feet tucked under his butt, waiting for his husband's return.

Even gives an awkward chuckle and Isak giggles and takes the scarves out of his hand and throws it on the bed and takes Even's hand, pulling him closer, "Why are you being weird?"

Even shrugs and Isak just inches to the top of the bed and holds his arms out to Even. Even crawls up the bed and leans down to finally bring their lips together, both sighing of relief, unsure what the relief is from. Isak locks his legs around Evens back and wraps his arms around his neck, completely consuming himself around them. The kiss quickly turns a little aggressive and messy and clothes start shedding moments after. Even eats Isak out like it's his last meal before hovering back on top of him as he grabs the scarves. Isak wipes the saliva lingering around Evens mouth with a fond smile as Even looks down at him.

"What feels better?" He ask bringing his hands together above his head and then behind his back. 

"Depends how we're doing this. I can't keep my hands behind my back if we do missionary." 

"I can put on your hands and knees and then tie you?" He suggests and Isak nods and turns around, getting into position. 

"You're going to make me come from how eager you are." Even admits. Isak laughs and presses his face into the pillow and locks his arms behind his back, "Come on."

Even ties the scarf tightly in a bow around his wrists. He kisses Isaks lower back before asking, "Can I do your legs too?" Isak nods and Even ties Isaks legs together by his ankles. 

He gets up to stand, admiring his work, "God, you're beautiful"

"I need you to take off my glasses. I have a feeling you're about to break them" He awkwardly laughs in anticipation. Even lifts Isaks head up and takes off his glasses setting them aside and climbs back on the bed. He lubes himself up before pressing in the middle of Isaks back so he's perfectly arched. He keeps one hand on his left cheek, opening him up as he keeps his hand on his base and teases his hole. When the head catches onto the rim, Isak pushes back desperate to be filled.

Even tells him to be patient as he teases him. He eases his way in until hes completely buried inside of Isak. His hands come down to his husband's hips as he starts off slow and deep. Having Isak tied up in front of him does things to him and the thought of all the other things he could do when Isak is like this, looking so small and ready to take whatever Isak gives him and without thinking much about it, he slaps Isaks ass.

Isak let's out a muffled moan and Even apologizes but Isak shakes his head, voice still muffled by the pillow, "Do whatever you want to me, I'm okay with whatever you want to give me."

And so Even does it again. He keeps a steady and pleasurable pace until he places one foot flat on the bed, giving himself some leverage and he knows he hit Isaks prostate a couple minutes in when he moans Evens name. And Evens instincts take over as he starts pounding his hips, Isaks whimpers and moans getting louder with every thrust. He watches as Isaks hands are clawing for something to hold onto and he shouldn't get off on Isak being so at his mercy but the blood is rushing to his dick, unbelievably turned on. He pulls Isak up so his back is pressed against his chest, still fucking relentlessly. He grabs a hold of Isaks hair, tugging a little roughly and Isak is falling apart in his arms, chanting _yes please_ over and over. 

He slows down his pace, needing to catch a breather. He pulls out and Isak is quick to protest, sounding like he's not above crying to get Even's dick back inside of him. But Even lies down, picks Isak up to sit on his lap and holds his dick as Isak sinks down. He tries his best to ride him with limited access to his hands and legs but Even starts meeting his thrusts and Isak can't bring himself to meet his thrusts. It feels too good. He sinks onto Evens chest and whines into his neck, "You're so deep."

Even starts fucking him harder and faster, leaving his body to flop on top of him as Isak starts crying out in pleasure, begging him not to stop. Even wraps his arm around Isak, keeping him from flailing everywhere as he continues thrusts his hips up. Isak moves his head and looks down at Even, sweaty and flushed and still so handsome. 

"I love you baby, I love you so much" Isak says breathlessly. "I need more. Pleaseee." He begs politely. Sex with Even is amazing pretty much always, thats a simple easy fact. It just is. Even has a wonderfully sized penis when flacid so when hard, it's just even better. And he knows exactly how to use it. Granted, he's had the experience but he knows exactly what Isak needs and is so great at reading Isaks sounds to figure out what he needs and knowing each others bodies so well makes it so great. 

But this? Isak has no words as he lets Even use him and fuck him. He feels him everywhere inside of him and its all to overwhelming. Hes somewhat unconscious to what's coming out of his mouth and anything outside of the euphoric sensation of his husband absolutely wrecking him, putting in all the work.

Even brings their foreheads together and holds his hand in Isaks that are locked behind his back. Isak grips roughly onto Evens hand and the sound that escapes his lips tells Even that his boy is about to come.

"Holy shit, Even!!!" He screams. "Fuck!!" He cries out as he comes all over Evens stomach. Even pounds into him until he gets close to the edge himself and Isak starts whispering that he wants to feel Even come in him among other dirty nothings and he shoots his load into his husband for one of the most debilitating orgasms.

"God Even " Isak moans, clenching onto Evens shoulder as he feels each and every drop Even is releasing inside of him.

When Even comes down, he lazily pats Isaks hips to get up and the boy whines, "I can't." Even is a bit out of it and forgot he had Isak tied up but he stays put, too exhausted to move.

"Fuck, that was really good." He says breathlessly. 

"Was so good." Isak smiles leaning down to kiss him, sucking softly on his bottom lip as he pulls away. "Baby, I know you're tired but I need you to untie me." Even nods, licking his lips and tiredly sits up to untie Isaks arms and legs and flops back on the bed. Isak presses his hands flat against Evens chest and slowly lifts his hips up. He grabs a hold of Even's still hard dick, slapping it against his hole and slides back on, both letting out a deep moan. He teases them both a bit, repeating the action before finally easing off and lies on his stomach on the damp sheets, staring up at his his man. Isak runs his fingers through Evens sweaty hair and kisses his arm, "Want to shower?"

They take a few more moments to recover before Even picks Isak up and carries him bridal shower to the shower as they take care of each other under the warm water.

.

Even and Isak flop on the floor after finishing their yoga session. Even has been getting into practicing at home with videos on the tv screen and this is the third time, Isak is joining him. It's a little distracting to practice together but still fun. Isak chugs his glass of water and goes to sit on Even's stomach and lies on top of him as they rest.

"What do you think about being married?" Isak ask.

"Hmm?"

"Just what do you think?"

Even should be used to these conversations. Isak randomly hitting him with deep questions at unexpected moments. "It's good. I like it, I mean it doesn't feel like it changes much in the day to day, you know? But it's amazing."

"10/10?"

"Being married to _you_ is a 10/10, yeah!" 

Even sits up so now Isak is sat in between his legs with his legs wrapped around him, "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I love it, I like knowing we're it for each other but I always imagined married life to be very adult but we still mess around like kids so its weird because we have this thing in common with like 50 year olds."

Even nods, "I know but I think that's what makes this so fun and good between us, that we can be kids and stuff, you know?"

"Speaking of..." Isak starts. "I've been thinking about that lately. Kids."

Even nods so Isak will continue. 

"I was thinking about when will be good for us. I think now in our mid 20s will be good but obviously I'm not working yet. But I'll be nearly 30 when I finish and I don't know if we should wait that long though it'll be better financially. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be smart probably to wait until you finish but I also think you'll be busier when you start and so it might be better now. I feel like if we wait until then, we might keep pushing it back and there's never a perfect time, you know? But if we're both ready, I want to now." 

"So we're going to have a baby?" Isak smiles down at him with a fond look in his eyes.

Even bites his bottom lip and nods and pecks Isaks lips. They exchange many more conversations about it and a couple months later begins their long adoption process.

It takes a long time to research and a long time to figure how to best go about it. It took an entire year and a half for them to establish the day where they're allowed to bring their new 8 month year old baby, August. 

They had debated a lot about the name. Even liked Scout. Isak thought it sounded like a dog's name. Isak liked Finn, Even thought it was too basic but when Isak had landed on August, it just seemed to fit. 

August Valtersen-Naesheim.

Even holds the door open to their apartment as Isak walks in, cradling a sleeping August in his arms. Isak walks slowly to their couch and sits down and Even joins him, "My baby holding my baby."

Isak smiles up at him and puckers his lips for Even to lean over and kiss him, "You were meant for this." Even says. "You're going to be the greatest dad."

"And I wouldn't ever do it without you." Isak keeps August cradled in one hand as he brings his other hand to interlock with Even's, pulling him in for another, more tantalizing kiss. This is it, the start of the next segment of their life: Fatherhood 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> part 4 will be about their life as parents


End file.
